paranormaalifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Akupunktio
thumb|Ming-dynastian aikainen akupunktiokartta. Akupunktio (neulahoito, pistelyhoito, {lat. acus, ”neula” ja lat. pungere, ”pistää”, tai ) on yksi perinteisen kiinalaisen lääketieteen muodoista. Akupunktiota on harjoitettu Kiinassa yli 3000 vuotta. Ensimmäiset maininnat neulojen käytöstä sairauksien hoitamiseen ovat Shang-dynastian aikaisissa oraakkeliluissa. Länsimaihin se levisi 1600-luvulla jesuiittojen välityksellä. Laajemmin menetelmä yleistyi länsimaissa 1800-luvulla.Helsingin Sanomat: Kiinalainen lääketiede Akupunktion tavoite on palauttaa terveyttä tai hyvinvointia pistämällä neuloja niin sanottuihin akupunktiopisteisiin. Nykyisin neulat tehdään ruostumattomasta teräksestä. Akupunktion tarkoituksena on ärsyttää neuloilla akupunktiopisteissä olevia hermopäätteitä. Hermopäätteet lähettävät sähköisiä impulsseja selkäytimeen ja aivojen alaosien keskuksiin, joista niiden katsotaan siirtyvän sairaille alueille. Akupunktiota voidaan tehdä myös sormin painelemalla. Tätä menetelmää kutsutaan akupainannaksi. Tämä on länsimaissa yleisesti käytetty itsehoitomenetelmä terveyden ylläpitämiseen ja pienten vaivojen hoitamiseen. Akupisteiden ja energian manipuloinnissa on kolme tasoa: hieronta, akupainanta ja akupunktio. Hieronta muistuttaa länsimaissakin harjoitettavaa klassista hierontaa ja on manipulaatioista lievin, sitä käytetään terveyden ylläpitoon. Akupainanta on joissakin kouluissa akupunktiota tärkeämpi hoitomuoto, jonka avulla varsinaisia häiriötiloja korjataan. Neuloilla hoidetaan vain tilanteissa, jotka vaativat akuuttia ensiapua esimerkiksi meneillään oleva rytmihäiriö, astmakohtaus, murtuma tai muu vastaava. Länsimaissa unohdetaan usein, että kiinalainen lääketiede ja kiinalainen kansanparannus ovat kaksi eri asiaa. Jälkimmäinen luottaa osittain henkiin ja taikuuteen, ensin mainittu on lääkäreiden vuosisatoja tutkima ja harjoittama taito, jonka harjoittajat opiskelevat alaansa vuosia ennen kuin aloittavat lääkärintoimen harjoittamisen. Lännessä alalla toimii paljon puoskareita, joiden motiivit vaihtelevat uskosta omaan kykyyn luoda intuitiivisesti taito, joka on opeteltava, silkkaan haluun rahastaa hyväuskoisia asiakkaita välittämättä heidän terveydestään. Vaikutusmekanismi Perinteinen kiinalainen lääkintä pyrkii parantamaan sairauden syyn ja vahvistamaan ruumiin omaa kykyä parantua. Kiinalainen hoitomenetelmä on oppi elämästä, qin eli energian kiertokulusta sekä voimista ja vastavoimista. Ihmisruumiissa on 12 päämeridiaania ja 8 sivumeridiaania, jotka muodostavat perustan hoidolle. Meridiaanit ovat hermopääte muodostamia ratoja, joilla noin 400 merkittävää akupunktiopistettä sijaitsevat. Meridiaanin katsotaan olevan yhteydessä suuriin sisäelimiin, joiden energiat ohjaavat ruumiin toimintaa. Akupunktioon luottavien mielestä akupunktiohoito korjaa ruumiin häiriintynyttä energiankiertoa, jolloin heidän mielestään ruumis alkaa taistella itse sairauksia vastaan ja tuottaa omaa kipulääkettä, endorfiinia. Akupunktiolla on todennäköisesti kipua lievittäviä vaikutuksia, mutta laajemmassa mielessä sitä tai sen taustalla olevaa vitalistista oppia ei pidetä tieteellisesti todistettuna. Kivunlievitys voi perustua aivojen oman morfiinin, endorfiinin tuottamiseen. Akupunktion epäilijät väittävät vaikutuksen olevan sama pistettäessä mihin paikkaan ruumista tahansa katsomatta pisteitä meridiaanikartoista. Osa länsimaalaisista pitää akupunktiota näennäistieteenä.http://www.skepsis.fi/ihmeellinen/akupunktio.html Vaikutus Akupunktiohoitoa käytetään moniin sairauksiin, muun muassa yleisimmin vilustumiseen,kaihiin, ientulehdukseen, ummetukseen, ripuliin, päänsärkyyn, migreeniin, hermostoperäisiin kiputiloihin, eri särkyihin, masennukseen, unettomuuteen, stressiin, psykosomaattisiin oireisiin ja astman hoitoon.Sairauksia joita WHO suosittelee hoidettavaksi akupunktuurilla Akupunktio.net. Viitattu 24.6.2009. Erityisesti korva-akupunktiota käytetään huumevieroituksen tukena. Akupunktiosta on tehty varsin paljon tieteellistä tutkimusta. Jukka Martio: Akupunktuuri, akupainanta, shiatsu, vyöhyketerapia, kuppaus 27.11.2007. Terveyskirjasto: Kustannus Oy Duodecim. Viitattu 24.6.2009. Näissä tutkimuksissa on akupunktion vaikuttavuudesta on saatu seuraavia tuloksia: * erilaisten kiputilojen hoidossa akupunktio on yhtä tehokasta tai hieman tehokkaampaa kuin lumehoito. Kivunhoidossa on kuitekin huomioitava, että lumevaikutuskin vähentää potilaan kipuja.Osmo Saarelma, yleislääketieteen erikoislääkäri: Akupunktuurin (akupunktion) teho kiputilojen hoidossa on vähäinen (Tutkimusnäyttö) 19.3.2007. Terveyskirjasto: Kustannus Oy Duodecim. Viitattu 22.4.2009. * laihdutuksen tukena akupunktion hyödystä on jonkin verran näyttöä.Osmo Saarelma, yleislääketieteen erikoislääkäri: Akupunktuuri (akupunktio) Lääkärikirja Duodecim. 13.3.2009. Terveyskirjasto: Kustannus Oy Duodecim. Viitattu 22.4.2009. *tupakoinnin lopettamisen tukenaAkupunktuuri tupakoinnin lopettamisessa Käyvän hoidon näytönastekatsaukset. Paula Kauppi. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 24.6. 2009.Maailman terveysjärjestön www-sivu: www.who.int/mediacentre/factsheets/fs134/en/Mikko Salaspuro ja Tellervo Aho: Akupunktuuri alkoholin vieroitusoireiden hoidossa Käyvän hoidon näytönastekatsaukset. 31.1.2005. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 24.6. 2009. * polvinivelrikon hoidossa akupunktuuri näyttää vähentävän nivelkipua lyhytaikaisesti, mutta luotettavaa näyttöä ei ole pitkäkestoisesta kivun lievityksestä tai toimintakyvyn paranemisesta.Jari Arokoski: Akupunktuuri polvinivelrikon hoidossa Käyvän hoidon näytönastekatsaukset. 19.9.2006. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 24.6. 2009. * migreenin estohoidossa akupunktiosta saattaa olla hyötyä.Hannele Havanka: Akupunktio migreenin estohoidossa Käyvän hoidon näytönastekatsaukset. 24.6.2009. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 22.4. 2009. * naisten virtsainkontinenssissa akupunktiolla ei ei ilmeisesti ole vaikutusta lyhyessä seurannassa, mutta asia vaatii lisätutkimuksia.Anu Parantainen: Akupunktuuri hoitona virtsainkontinenssissa Käyvän hoidon näytönastekatsaukset. 9.6.2006. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 22.4. 2009. * niskakivun hoidossa on tehty kaksi suppeaa tutkimusta, joissa ei saatu esiin selkeää eroa vertailuhoitoon nähden.Suomalaisen Lääkäriseuran Duodecimin, Societas Medicinae Physicalis et Rehabilitationis Fenniae ry:n ja Suomen Yleislääketieteen yhdistyksen asettama työryhmä: Niskakipu Käypä hoito. 9.6.2006. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 22.4. 2009. * kroonisessa alaselkäkivussa akupunktio saattaa olla tehokkaampi hoito kuin hoitamatta jättäminen tai lumeakupunktio. Akuutin alaselkäkivun hoidossa akupunktion tehosta ei ole luotettavaa näyttöä.Martti Teikari ja Jukkapekka Jousimaa: Akupunktio alaselkäkivussa Käyvän hoidon näytönastekatsaukset. 13.5.2008. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 22.4. 2009. * aivohalvauksen motorisen halvauksen hoidossa akupunktiolla ei ole havaittu vaikutusta.Jukka Turkka: Akupunktuurin merkitys aivohalvauksen motorisen halvauksen hoidossa Käyvän hoidon näytönastekatsaukset. 16.6.2006. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 22.4. 2009. * purentaelimistön toimintahäiriöissä akupunktio saattaa vähentää oireita lyhyellä ja pitkällä aikavälillä ja saattaa olla yhtä tehokasta kun muu aktiivinen hoito.Yrsa Le Bell, Aune Raustia ja Mauno Könönen: Akupunktio TMD:n hoidossa Käyvän hoidon näytönastekatsaukset. 27.12.2006. Suomalainen Lääkäriseura Duodecim. Viitattu 22.4. 2009. * tutkimuksissa ei ole havaittu akupunktiolla vaikuttavuutta nivelreuman, fibromyalgian, unettomuuden, ärtyneen suolen, astman, masennuksen eikä skitsofrenian hoidossa Dosentti Jukka Martion mukaan on huomionarvoista, että vaikka monet tutkimukset ovat tuottaneet tietoa akupunktion hyvästä tehosta niin mitä huolellisemmin kontrolloidusta tutkimuksesta on kysymys, sitä heikommaksi havaittu vaikutus jäi. Riskit Yleiset riskit Useissa tutkimuksissa on kartoitettu akupunktiohoidon haittavaikutuksia. Brittiläisessä BMJ-lehdessä julkaistiin vuonna 2001 kaksi suurta akupunktiohoidon haittavaikutuksia käsittelevää tutkimusta. Noin 32 000 akupunktiohoitoa käsittäneessä tutkimuksessa, jossa akupunktiohoitoa suorittivat lääkärit ja fysioterapeutit, havaittiin lieviä haittavaikutuksia 6,7 prosentissa ja merkittäviä haittavaikutuksia 0,14 prosentissa hoitokerroista.White A, Hayhoe S, Hart A, Ernst E (2001). "Adverse events following acupuncture: prospective survey of 32000 consultations with doctors and physiotherapists." BMJ 323(7311): 485–486. PMID 11532840 Toisessa tutkimuksessa hoitoa antoivat perinteiset akupunktioterapeutit, ja tutkimus käsitti noin 34 000 akupunktiohoitoa. Lieviä haittavaikutuksia raportoitiin noin 15 prosentissa hoitokerroista.MacPherson H, Thomas K, Walters S, Fitter M (2001). "The York acupuncture safety study: prospective survey of 34000 treatments by traditional acupuncturists." BMJ 323(7311): 486–487. PMID 11532841 Saksalaisessa yli 400 potilasta ja 3 500 akupunktiohoitoa sisältäneessä tutkimuksessa vuodelta 2003 todettiin haittavaikutuksia 11 prosentissa hoitokerroista.Ernst G, Strzyz H, Hagmeister H (2003). "Incidence of adverse effects during acupuncture therapy-a multicentre survey." Complement Ther Med. 11(2):93-7. PMID 12801494 Yleisimpiä olivat seuraavat haittavaikutukset: * Verenvuoto pistoskohdasta (0,4–3 %) * Mustelma pistoskohdassa (1,7–2 %) * Kipu pistettäessä (1 %) * Huimaus (1 %) * Aiemmin olemassa olevien oireiden pahentuminen (1–3 %), yleensä väliaikaisesti Harvinaiset riskit Akupunktiohoitoja koskevassa analyysissa vuodelta 2004 todettiin vakavan haittavaikutuksen esiintyvyydeksi 0,05 / 10 000 hoitokertaa tai 0,55 / 10 000 hoitoa saavaa potilasta.White A (2004) "A cumulative review of the range and incidence of significant adverse events associated with acupuncture." Acupuncture In Medicine 22(3): 122-133. PMID 15551936 Vakavia tai harvinaisia haittavaikutuksia olivat muun muassa seuraavat: * Infektio: yleisin todettu infektio oli B-hepatiitti (60 % infektioista), joka samoin kuin HIV, on riski maissa, joissa ei vielä käytetä kertakäyttöisiä neuloja; ja toisiksi yleisin korvalehden tulehdus * Ilmarinta: aiheutuu rintakehän akupunktiohoidossa neulan lävistäessä keuhkon * Aivojen tai selkäytimen hermovaurio: pistettäessä liian syvälle kallonpohjan tai selän akupunktiohoidossa vaarana on neulan aiheuttama hermovaurio tai kallonsisäinen verenvuoto * Verisuonen vaurioituminen * Sydänpussin vaurioituminen: Neulan tunkeutuminen sydänpussiin ja siitä johtuva perikardiumtamponaatio on johtanut jopa raportoituihin kuolemantapauksiin * Pyörtyminen, pahoinvointi tai heikotus * Neulojen katkeaminen tai unohtuminen hoitoa saavan henkilön ruumiiseen. Katso myös * Akupunktiopiste * Itämaiset hoitomuodot * Meridiaani * Moksibustio * Shiatsu Lähteet Aiheesta muualla * Akupunktio.net * Onko akupunktion teho vain lumetta?. Ilta-sanomat. * Perinteisen kiinalaisen lääketieteen ja akupunktion filosofiaa ja historiaa Luokka:Vaihtoehtoiset hoitomuodot Luokka:Vaihtoehtoiset hoitomuodot